In some communications systems mobile wireless devices may move throughout a large overall coverage area including both indoor and outdoor environments. It is desirable for a mobile wireless device to be able to determine its location and communicate its location to other devices in an efficient manner, irrespective of where it is currently located. The resolution to which a mobile wireless device may be able to determine its position may vary throughout the system. In one simple implementation approach, the large overall coverage area is subdivided into a gridmap of uniform size elements, a mobile wireless device determines a probability corresponding to each of the uniform size elements into the entire overall coverage area, and determines its position as the element in the gridmap having the highest determined probability. In this approach a large number of computations are needed, e.g., a probability determination for each individual element in the grid. In addition, the chosen single resolution for the gridmap leads to inefficiencies. For example, in some regions higher position resolution determination might have been possible than the selected single resolution of the gridmap, while in other regions the selected single resolution of the gridmap may exceed the achievable actual position determination capability at that particular location.
Based on the above discussion there is a need for new methods and apparatus for mobile device position determination and/or communication of position related information. It would be advantageous if at least some new method and apparatus provided for a more flexible approach to mobile device position determination which matched environment capabilities to position determination resolution and/or made for more efficient use of communications resources to communicate position information.